Viktor
Viktor is a tiefling who was raised by humans from birth, and is often disguised as a human. He enjoys reading and eating parsnips. Has a familiar in the form of an elf owl, Danny Elfowl. Background Not much is known about Viktor’s birth and early days, as Viktor was found in the woods as a baby. Although abandoned, he was left wrapped warm with a carved wooden owl for company and was soon found by a kind human couple who desperately wanted a child - Victoire and Hektor Plank. Viktor has never met his tiefling birth parents. Hektor was a quiet man who made a living visiting the local villages to mend shoes, kettles and wooden furniture. A jack of all trades who spent his free time carving small trinkets and toys. Victoire had a voracious appetite for reading, which Viktor soon picked up, however she spent most of her time farming the small patch of land they owned and foraging in the woods to find wild parsnips. Viktor was an intelligent child and soon learned that he was different from other children, both in appearances and ability. His lilac skin, small horns and unusual magical skills set him apart. He was never an athletic child, and his differences often left him excluded by the other children, so he spent a lot of his youth reading and learning his father’s trade. Victoire encouraged Viktor to pursue magic, buying as many magical books as she could afford from nearby villages and travellers passing through, though they were few and far between. Viktor was loved deeply by both Hektor and Victoire, and although isolated, he grew up happy. Wanting to blend in, Viktor soon began to wear disguises when visiting other villages with his father. He used makeup to normalise his skin colour and wore hats to hide his horns. He learnt magical tricks to disguise himself, to charm others to be friendly, and to mend items to help his father’s business. The wooden owl Viktor was found with soon became a focus for his spellcasting and for Viktor’s 16th birthday, Hektor made a beautiful bound book for Viktor to write down his spells. Desperate to learn more about the world and magic, Viktor persuaded his parents to allow him to go and study further. After working and saving for a few years, Viktor took what little money he had, his wooden owl and his spell book, and left home. It took him a few weeks to reach the nearest magical university and, after demonstrating his abilities, he was quickly accepted. One day, while studying a tattered copy of ‘Creative Use of Boring Spells’ in the library, Viktor found himself magically transported to mysterious cave. The rest is history. Books Viktor wanders around collecting books and scrolls. These are currently in his possession. Books *History and myths of the Felgar region *Akattan fashion through the ages *Foraging and Survival *Brief encounter with Alkar Clan *History of Wartime Aknatta and Senoran *Wonders of the world well, Wendolyn and Wendolus Wyburn *Diary, unknown origin *101 things to do in the Riverlands *Four pointed foundations *Intriguing Enigmatic Enticing Enchantments (IEEE) Scrolls 2hrs & 50g per level to learn *Burning hands (1) *Acid splash (0) *Ray of enfeeblement (2) *Healing Elixer (1) *Chaos bolt (1) Spellcasting Spellcasting Stats Spellbook Category:Party